Partners
by Jolec
Summary: Elliot will discover a new meaning for the word "Partners" ... E/O
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back with a new story!

Please R&R, tell me what you think, thank you !!

The phone rang. He grunted and held out his hand towards the nightstand and barely awake he replied.

E: Stabler ! … Ok, see you there.

K: Oh no….Elliot you promised me you would be off today!

E: I know…I'm sorry. Munch is sick and Fin needs help.

K: Olivia?

E: She'll be there too. Captain called everybody. I'm sorry.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He quickly showered, dressed up and left the house.

He arrived few minutes later to the crime scene. A couple was wandering in Central Park as they saw something on the ground behind a bush. They came closer to look at it and both howled in terror when they saw the naked and lacerated body of a young woman, her eyes were fixed wide open.

E: Where's Olivia?

C: On her way.

E: What do we have?

F: Young black female, no ID, completely naked.

E: Melinda, what can you say?

M: She had obviously been raped. She bled from different wounds on her whole body.

E: After, before or during the rape?

M: I'll know that only after I've done the autopsy.

C: We have to pick up all evidences we can from the crime scene before the rain. It rained a lot and the mould is playing against us.

E: Who discovered the victim?

F: Meredith and Patrick, over there.

Elliot and Fin walked to them.

E: Detective Stabler, may I ask you some questions?

They were both freezing and shivering, due to the fresh air and the shock.

P: We were wandering in the park. I wanted to show her the moon. The sky was clear tonight and …

M: We were talking and laughing and I saw something behind the bush. I don't know why but my first impress was that this was not normal. I wanted to see what it was….

P: Then we called the police. We already gave our phone number and address, can we come back home? We're freezing here, and knowing she….she is near us, naked, dead, laying on the grass…We….We are not really used to see such a thing…

E: I understand but you have to sign a testimony. You'll have to cone with us to the precinct, and then you will be allowed to come back home.

M: Ok….let's do that, I want to forget what I saw.

Elliot asked a policeman to drive them back to the precinct and Fin went with them. Elliot came back to Cragen.

E: Cap, I have to go to the precinct, where the h*** is Olivia?

O: Here! Sorry, I'm late!

E: What took you so long?

O: I said I'm sorry! I had to come back home before coming here.

E: So you weren't home?

O: Nope! So? What do we have?

E: Young black female. Raped and murdered. We have to go back to the precinct now to register the testimony of the couple who discovered the body.

O: Okay!

They both went to the sedan.

E: So….anything to tell me?

O: No…

E: If so that means you had a great date, right?

O: You can guess whatever you want.

E: Why don't you tell me?

O: Maybe because you already know too much about my life!

E: His name?

O: Drop it, El, I won't add a word.

They arrived soon after at the precinct.

Olivia went to an interview room with Meredith and Elliot in another one with Patrick. They wrote their testimonies, both Detectives asked them a lot of questions and finally, after 3 hours of talking they could go back home.

Olivia was pouring tea in a cup as Elliot came close to her, grabbing the coffee pot.

E: What do you think?

O: About?

E: The couple.

O: They're witness only. I don't imagine them killing this woman. By the way…._She turned to Fin_ .. do we have an ID?

F: Nope. We entered her fingerprints in the system but nothing.

M: Nothing on the disappeared persons lists either.

O: Great, I guess we'll have to wait….for someone to call the police for a disappearance…

M: Someone seems to be in a bad mood today, not enough sleep, lady?

E: Yep! She had a date!

O: Men can't you just keep your mouths shut?

M: Woohoo! Olivia has a new boyfriend she doesn't want to talk about, is it serious?

Olivia glared at Munch. Her eyes were black of anger. She went out of the room, taking her cup of tea. The three guys stood speechless. Olivia being so sensitive about a boyfriend isn't a usual thing. Elliot ran after her. He found her with Melinda. She was still doing the autopsy.

Mel: I can tell you my first conclusions Olivia and if there is something else to add, I'll let you know.

O: Perfect.

Mel: I think she has been beaten first, then raped, then beaten again and strangled and her body was let at the park after.

O: So she hadn't been raped and beaten in the park?

Mel: No, I would have found grass and mould in her injuries.

O: Okay. Thank you.

She went out, followed by Elliot.

E: Liv….

O: Drop it, Stabler.

He grabbed her arm and made her turn to face him.

E: Liv, I'm sorry. We are just happy for you, we want to see you happy, that's all.

Olivia swallowed hard. She clenched her teeth to prevent tears from spreading on her cheeks.

O: Okay.

E: Is there something wrong?

O: No, El, I'm fine. I just hadn't slept enough…but not for the reason you think of.

E: Okay. I'm here if you want to talk.

O: Thanks.

They walked back.

O: Melinda's first conclusions are that the victim has been beaten then raped then beaten and strangled, not in the park.

C: Okay. That's a beginning.

F: Cap, I just had the lab on phone. They found a piece of tissue on which is written NY#1. There is saliva on it. They'll check with Melinda if DNAs match.

C: Okay. I have to call above, my bosses don't like when we don't have clues about black victims. There is always a problem with the press, thinking we don't pay the same attention to the victims depending on the origins.

Olivia's mobile rang. She looked at the ID and walked away.

O: Hey!

V: Hey Olivia, I don't want to bother you…how are you?

O: Tired.

V: Olivia….

O: Victor, I'm…I'm fine….at least I try to be. The only thing I don't understand is why you still call me.

V: Liv, like I said yesterday, of course I was angry. I still am hurt. But after your explanations….I understand. I think I'll need some time, but I don't want to give up so easily.

O: Vic, I don't know what to say. I'm hurt to, and I'm ashamed. I think I'll need time before seeing you again.

V: Wow…Liv…you know we like to spend time together, that doesn't mean we'll go to bed next time we'll see each other. Don't push me away, Olivia, please.

L: I'm so ashamed!

V: I know! But I'm sure we can do better together.

Olivia felt tears on her cheeks. She wiped them quickly as she saw Melinda coming to her.

O: Vic, I have to go, sorry.

V: Okay, honey, take care.

She hung up.

O: Something else?

Mel: Are you okay?

O: I have to.

Mel: What's going on?

Olivia looked around her and drove Mel to a quiet space. She came close to her and spoke low voice.

O: I was with my…date yesterday. We have seen each other a lot lately and yesterday….

Mel: Was THE night?

O: Yep…

Mel: Fiasco?

O: Yep…

Olivia swallowed and took a deep breathe.

O: I ….I didn't….

Mel: Take your time, Liv. You know as well as I do that after a sexual assault you need time to feel comfortable with a man.

O: No,,,Well, yes, true, but that's okay…. I … I didn't scream his name…

Mel: Oh my God, Liv!

Olivia closed her eyes

O: I know, I know! I feel so bad, so ashamed….I…He was mad at me of course, but I was so bad he asked me questions and I told him everything. And I mean everything. My mom, her rape, that she was drinking, my job, Sealview, …. Elliot…

Mel: That's the name you screamed, right?

O: Yeah… I never confesses anything about Elliot to anyone, not even to myself! And yesterday I spend the rest of the night crying, admitting everything. Mel, I really need to know…

Mel: You can trust me. I'm glad you finally opened up to me. What are you going to do now?

O: I don't know. Victor wants to give us another chance, and Elliot wants to see me happy with a man…

Mel: Ouch….Have you thought about leaving Manhattan?

O: Not yet…I'm confused. So….what's new about our victim?

Mel: It's her saliva on the tissue.

O: Really?

Mel: Yep.

O: Okay, thank you. Come with me telling this to the Captain?

Mel: Sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I'm back with the second chapter. I want to say thank you to:

eoforever94, jenndiva1, barbara souza, foxanddana, neleEO, twingirl1, TommysMy21, leila steele, lovingangels07, SvUoBeSsEd16, olivia40201, spirit-rockstar, modfeminist85, obcessedwithbenson for reading / reviewing my story.

I hope you'll like this chapter. English is not my mother tongue so sometimes it is not easy to express what I want to…but I try, I try …

* * *

Melinda and Olivia walked through the doors and Melinda told the "good" news to the team.

C: Ok, that confirms what I thought.

E: That is?

C: I entered the MO in the system and I received a phone call from Boston. They had similar cases. A serial killer attacked 5 women, one Black, one Hispanic, one Arabic, one Mexican and one Chinese. They found the first body with a tissue in her throat, written B#1, and then the second one with B#2, and so on. They never could catch him, they never could get enough proofs. He attacks each woman every 5 days. They couldn't find a 6th victim so they understood he had disappeared. They were kind of "hoping" he would move to another city and kill again to keep going on investigating and catch him.

F: That's done!

C: I call back SVU Boston boss, and ask him to send 2 Detectives, is that okay for everybody?

E: Why do you ask like we had a choice?

C: Because I don't want a fight for territory.

O: We won't. They couldn't catch, we'll do our best to help them.

C: Great!

He went back to his desk and dialed SVU Boston's number.

Melinda looked back at Olivia who smiled quickly to tell her she would be okay. Melinda left.

Olivia sat at her desk. They had to wait for more news from the outside, or the lab, or Mel, and wait for the Boston Detectives to come. She wanted to clear all her paperwork before receiving new clues. She was late in writing her reports and didn't want to let the paper pile grow up on her desk. She opened the first file. She needed to read it again and read her notes not to forget a single detail. She didn't really like to write, but she understood it was necessary to keep records of every case. The better detailed file you have, the better you can do your job after, based on experiences.

After few hours she felt her stomach calling for food.

Elliot heard the noise from his seat.

E: You hungry?

O: Not that much.

E: Please, Olivia, I can hear your stomach from here!

Olivia lifted her head to look at him.

O: Sorry, I really want to finish this before Boston guys arrive.

E: Okay. I'll go get some food. Do you want me to bring you something back?

O: Huuhh…no thanks…I…I have some cereal bars in my desk drawers.

Elliot stood up and came to Olivia's side.

E: Liv…are you sure? I can go to Joe's and bring you some salad, and a fruit?

O: Thank you, El, that's really nice of you but I'm not hungry, and…I'm not in the mood to eat.

Elliot looked at her in the eyes. He was looking for a sign telling she wasn't okay. He knew it, but she still didn't want to talk to him. She didn't low her gaze.

E: Okay, then. But if you change your mind, call me! Guys! Want something to eat?

Munch: Actually I'd like to breathe fresh air, if I can say, as we all know our city air is polluted

Fin: Yeah….need to eat outside.

E: Okay, lets' go!

They left Olivia alone at her desk. She let her pen on the table and rubbed her face. She breathed heavily. She needed fresh air too. But needed first to close her reports. She stretched on her chair, shook her head and added more lines to her report.

Finally after a long morning she did it! She had done all her paperwork and was ready for new reports to write. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She put fresh water on her face and her neck. She grabbed a towel and wiped herself. She readjusted her make up and went back to her desk. She poured tea in a cup and went on the roof. She needed to push her memories of last night away.

She leaned on the railing and looked away. She closed her eyes.

_Victor came that night to her flat. He had brought her flowers. A bouquet of different flowers. She liked it. She greeted him with a great smile and he kissed her. They had plans to go to the restaurant and Olivia had dressed up with a black dress, with a V neckline. It was cut above the knee. A simple and classic dress but she looked nice. Victor let her hands explore her back. He grabbed the zip and within few seconds was only wearing bra and panties. She undressed him and led him to her bedroom. She felt a little anxious but felt comfortable in his arms. They caressed each other a lot before he entered her. She moaned in pleasure and they made love for the first time. She was feeling good, he was happy to have her, but … "Oh…..Elliot"…..he heard. He stopped and opened his eyes. She had opened hers too._

_Olivia: OH MY GOD! _

_Victor sat in the bed next to her. She felt awful. She couldn't move. She was sitting, her back against the wall, she wrapped herself in the sheets and was breathing quickly. She was almost hysterical and Victor let a hand on her knee. She jumped and looked at him, her face was red and wet. _

_O: I….I'm so sorry Vic…I'm…._

_Her whole body was shaken with tremors. She was crying and trying to breathe at the same time. _

_Victor: Olivia…._

_Olivia: Victor, I'm so sorry…._

_Victor: Yeah, I heard that….Now Olivia you have to tell me why you were thinking of another man while having sex with me. _

_Olivia: I DON'T KNOW! I….DON'T…..I don't want to know….._

_V: Who's Elliot? The man I saw on the picture with you in your living room? An ex-lover you can't forget? _

_O: No…he's …. He's my partner. At work…._

_V: Have you had an affair with him? _

_O: Noo! He's married. And…he's my partner, I can't love him…_

_V: Well, obviously if you don't love him at least you want him in bed with you. _

_O: Oh God! _

_V: Olivia…._

_O: No! That's absurd! I'm fine with you, I just don't understand….._

_V: Olivia…_

_O: He is my partner, my friend. He has always been there when I had problems. I don't need to tell him a lot, I always try to hide things from him because he knows a lot about me….but…when I…_

_She paused. She breathed heavily and wiped her tears. She looked at him. _

_O: It's not easy for me to meet men who are interested in me, not in the cop I am or men who are not afraid I'm a cop. I often have heavy cases and I can't discuss about them and…every story I had in the past, and I didn't have much, every story ended because of my job. The last boyfriend I had….he was working for a newspaper and details of an investigation was revealed. I was on the edge of getting fired, but Elliot asked my boyfriend to do something for me and it worked. It was hard for me to stay with him then. I broke up. As soon as I got my job back. I broke up. Because I knew it would never work, because….I had to clear things in my head first. _

_V: Elliot? _

_O: No! yes.. not exactly. Victor…what I'm going to tell you, even my ex-boyfriend didn't know it, and Elliot doesn't have the details. But I want you to know. I owe you an explanation. _

_She breathed deeply_

_O: I went undercover for a case, in a prison. We suspected a guard to be a rapist and…I found him. _

_V: You've been raped????_

_O: No!!! Thanks to Fin, a co worker and friend. He arrived just right on time….or …I had to…._

_V: Okay, don't say it. I know enough. You've almost been raped, you suffered from that and will always remember this moment._

_O: I went in therapy. I'm fine now. I feel good when I'm with you. _

_V: But you can't stop dreaming about Elliot. _

_Olivia bit her lip and new tears flew down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands and cried. _

_V: Olivia….It hurts me a lot. But I can understand. I know you are not the kind if woman who sleeps around every day. _

_Olivia looked at him_

_O: I'm so sorry, Victor, I'm soooo sorry!_

_V: I want to know, and then I'll go back home. _

_O: What? _

_V: Are you in love with Elliot?_

_O: He's married, Victor! _

_V: That's not my question. _

_O: I don't know!_

_V: Yes you do. But you're in denial. _

_He stood up, grabbed his clothes and after few minutes Olivia heard Victor shut the entrance door. _

"Olivia?"

She jumped. She felt hot tears on her cheeks and wiped them quickly before turning to the voice.

C: Olivia, are you alright?

O: Yes, Captain, I am.

C: You can take few days off if you need to.

O: No…don't worry, I can handle this case, I'm fine. What are you doing here?

C: Needed fresh air. But it's pretty cold here.

O: Yep…let's go back inside.

They both arrived and saw Elliot, Fin and Munch discussing about the last game. Olivia went back to her desk and wanted to grab a cereal bar from the drawer but she saw a sandwich wrapped on a plastic plate. She looked at Elliot.

E: Joe asked us where you were and he said I didn't have the right to come back to work without something for you. The special sandwich of Joe made especially for you! Rotten chicken, mustard, salad, tomatoes, pickles and olives.

She smiled at him and took the sandwich.

E: Oh! And…

He went to his desk and held her a cup

E: Fresh orange juice. With oranges right from the market this morning.

O: Thank you, Elliot.

She looked at him and held the gaze. He saw she had cried but she was smiling at him and was ready to eat. That's all he needed to know so far. He knew he couldn't push her talking. She wouldn't.

"Excuse me, is there a Captain Cragen here?

C: I am Captain Cragen!

E: Oh wow! I can't believe it!

Ted: Noooo! Don't tell me I flew from Boston to meet and work with you!

Ted and Elliot shook hands and hugged quickly.

Ted: God! Old memories! What are you doing here?

E: Excuse me? What are _you _doing here? Boston? I thought you moved to Washington?

Ted: I did! But … Boston…after few years.

C: That's nice if you know one another but …

E: Oh yeah, excuse me. Captain, this is Theodore Finley, and….No Amber?

Ted: No Amber…

Dan: Dan Cooper. Nice to meet you.

C: Welcome to SVU Manhattan, so you know Elliot Stabler, his partner Olivia Benson, and Odafin Tutuola, and John Munch.

Ted: Nice to meet you all. So…our guy arrived in your city?

C: Affirmative. What can you tell us about your case?

Ted: What do you want to know? We will share everything and whoever will put this crap into jail will be blessed by our team!

Dan: We brought all our documentation on an external hard drive.

M: Give it to me, I'm the IT guy of the team.

F: Yeah sure!

Dan went to Munch desk, and held him the key to display all documentation on screens.

E: So…where is Amber?

Ted: We don't work together anymore.

E: Really? What happened?

Ted: Nothing big, but I still see her. Do you want to see the last picture we took? It's from last week end, we went out together with Dan and his girlfriend.

Ted took a picture from his jacket pocket. There were 2 people on it. Ted, and … a pregnant Amber.

E: Oh! She's pregnant?

Ted: Yep!

E: So you left New York to go to Washington, and …

Ted: You're moving slow, Detective….

E: Okay, tell me!

Ted: We moved to Washington to work together, but we didn't like the unit in which we were working.

E: And you could move together again?

Ted: Actually no….I could have a job there, and we chose Boston because Amber comes from Boston.

Elliot was still waiting for more information.

Ted: Oh Elliot, you are so slow!

Ted looked at Olivia:

Ted: Is he always that slow?

Olivia: He's not really used to subtleties…

Ted: Yep, right! Elliot, I married my partner! Amber and I are married!

He showed his ring.

Elliot stood speechless.

The documents of Boston were now displayed to the screen and everybody turned the attention to it. Elliot was still surprised. He looked at his friend and saw the ring. It was not a joke, he was married, and he saw a picture of Amber pregnant. When he met Ted, they were both at the Academy and became friends soon. When Elliot joined the SVU Manhattan unit, Ted has been sent to NYPD, but he was looking for a SVU too. Then he met Amber. From this moment on, Elliot didn't recognize his friend. She had changed him. They were always together, laughing, talking, arguing….. Elliot more than once told himself that they would be great together. And then they left, for Washington and never heard about them anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan took the remote of the screens to display all pictures of the Boston victims.

Dan: We found first B#1 Ashley, Black female, 28 years old.

B#2, Maria, grown up in Spain, 25 years old,

B#3, 26 years old, Nora, parents from Algeria,

Penelope, B#4, from Mexico, 27 years old,

and Lisa, 28 years old, born in Beijing, B#5.

The only thing they have in common is that they are women. They don't work in the same area expertise, they don't have the same friends, habits, clothes….nothing to link these women.

Huang: But something surely does….we don't know yet, but .. there is something. There is always something, even if we think there is no common point, there is always one.

Munch: Maybe the fact they are women is enough for him?

Fin: Are you talking for yourself, buddy?

Munch: No! I don't hate all women on earth!

Olivia: Thank you!

Munch: I just hate my ex-wives… and some others too but I'd spare you the details.

Fin, Olivia, Cragen, and Elliot: Thanks!

Huang: I think I could have an idea!

Ted: Okay, I'm all ears!

Huang: Maybe we could compare your first victim with ours!

Dan: Oh wow…that's genius….

Huang: I just think … as you couldn't find a link between your victims, maybe there is no link between them….but between your first victim and ours….do you know if other victims were found with the same MO out of Boston?

Dan: We haven't heard a thing so far….

Cragen: Okay, I'll spread words.

Ted phone's rang.

Ted: Finley! … Hey! Honey! You okay?

Elliot smiled at Ted.

Ted: Mmh…Okay…I bought a hundreds of movies before leaving…yep…hey guess what? I have found am old friend here in New York. If I tell you he has blue eyes that would melt hearts of all women in the world?

Elliot: Shut up!

Ted held him his mobile: She wants to talk to you.

Elliot: Hello, Mrs Amber Finley!

He laughed and walked away to talk to her in a more private area.

Ted: So…Elliot's partner?

Olivia: What?

Ted: How long?

Olivia: More than eleven years now.

Ted: Wow…and you still can stand him?

Olivia: I'm used to him and don't really like to change my habits…

Ted laughed.

Olivia: And you?

Ted: Well, I did the Police Academy with him and we used to hang out after work sometimes. I met Amber at a bar where cops were used to hang out. She was there, sitting on a chair, laughing with friends. I remember telling myself she was beautiful. And then she looked at me. And mocked me from far away she was from me because I couldn't stop staring at her and she noticed it. Few days after, our Captain came with the great news we had to welcome a new cop, my new partner…

Olivia: Amber!

Ted: Right. I hadn't slept in 2 days, I was miserable and couldn't stop thinking about the case. She brought us new ideas, we could catch the perp thanks to her, and I acted like I never noticed her before. It drove her crazy. She tried to remind me I saw her at the bar but I said I didn't remember that.

Olivia laughed: You coward!

Ted: Yep…but when I look in her eyes I'm lost so yeah…coward. And as she was my partner…

Olivia: Yeah…I get that…

Ted: Do you?

Olivia felt herself in danger.

Olivia: Well, being myself a cop it's a thing I can understand….

Ted: Yeah…whatever…so then I asked her to go out to the-bar-I-was-supposed-to-have-seen-her-before….and few months after we understood it was stupid to fight our feelings. It was not easy at the beginning because we had to hide things from all the squad, even our close colleagues. We were both faking having bad dates, joking around of one another dates, but at night…we were a couple at home. Until I proposed her.

Olivia: Wow…

Elliot: What's "wow"?

Olivia hadn't heard Elliot walking from behind her and she jumped inside. Ted noticed it, and smiled for himself.

Ted: I was telling Olivia the whole story about Amber and me.

Elliot: You'll have to update me as well buddy, and I'd be glad to visit you in Boston in few days. Can't wait to see Amber with a round belly!

Ted: Oh she told you about our housewarming?

Elliot: Yes! I'll be there!

They heard throat cleared behind them.

Dan: Well, these family meetings are nice but please can we focus on the case?

Olivia: Sure!

She came closer to Dan.

Olivia: Where do you want to start?

Dan: Like your specialist said, maybe we could compare your first vic with our 1st! You'll read the autopsy file and watch the pictures of ours and vice versa.

Olivia: Deal!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading/reviewing! I really appreciate that!

I hope you'll like this part as well!

Dan and Olivia were sitting in the same room, reading each other reports.

In another room were Elliot and Ted, reading the files of victims 2, 3, 4 and 5. Fin and Munch were comparing the scenes were the 1st bodies of each unit were found. No one could see a difference so far. They were all quiet, focused on the papers, and pictures they were watching.

A noise surprised the 4 guys. They needed few seconds to realize it was Elliot's mobile. He grabbed it and went out of the room, and walked into the hallway, where he saw his partner's back, she was on phone too. He saw her turning on herself and could see her in profile smiling to the person she was talking to. He heard. "Thanks. Yep…Have a good night" and then she smiled again and hung up. She put her mobile in her pocket and turned to walk back in her work room. She hadn't seen him.

"Elliot? Elliot?

E: Yeah, Kathy, sorry…

K: Did you listen?

E: No…sorry, I'm working on a hard case no and I am a little confused and tired. What were you saying?

K: I said it could be great if you could be there tomorrow night at home because Maureen is coming to visit us and apparently she wants us to meet her boyfriend.

E: What? Maureen has a boyfriend?

K: Yep, you know it happens often when your daughter is more than 20!

E: Oh yeah…sure…ok…Listen Kathy, I'll tell you more as soon as I can. I have to go back to work. The soonest we can have a clue the soonest we'll be able to catch our perp.

K: Okay!

He hung up. He walked in front of Olivia and Dan's work room. He thought Olivia was talking to her boyfriend or whatever this guy is, and he didn't know why but this time he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Olivia having a boyfriend. He needed to know if she was talking to her boyfriend or to a contact. _A contact, yes, that was it, probably. A contact. A contact to whom she said "Have a good night", and smiled. Not a common polite smile. A smile. A real one_. He needed to know more. He turned back to their room, and opened the door.

Elliot: Something new?

Dan: No! You?

Elliot: Nothing.

Dan: Okay

Elliot waited for few seconds and Olivia lifted her head form her file.

Olivia: Elliot?

Elliot: … Any news from your side either?

Olivia: No…

Elliot: Ok…because I saw you talking on phone and I thought…

Olivia: Nothing related to this case.

Elliot: Oh…I see…Okay then….

Dan: Yes, she was talking to her boyfriend.

Elliot: It's none of my business!

Dan: You're a bad liar for a cop.

Elliot: Nope! She told me!

Olivia: Okay! Stop it El! His name is Victor! That's all you need to know so far!

Elliot closed the door.

_Victor. What kind of name is it? What could be a guy named Victor? _

"Coffee?"

Elliot came back to reality. Ted was offering him a cup of coffee.

Elliot: Who made it?

Ted: I did.

E: Okay, then.

He took the cup.

T: You really look like you need one. Is everything alright?

E: Yep.

T: You sure?

E: Yeah…I just had Kathy on phone.

T: Oohh…

E: No, we're fine, it's just that she needs me at home tomorrow night, Maureen wants us to meet her boyfriend.

T: What? Little Maureen?

E: Little Maureen has grown up!

T: Wow….time flies so fast…

They opened the door of their room and heard Fin and Munch speaking loud.

Munch: I can tell you despite of my age, I can tell you I'm not crazy!

Elliot: What's going on?

Fin: Munch said he found a difference between the grass of both parks.

Munch: I'm just saying that they were both found in a park at night. Killed somewhere else and dropped in a park. At night.

Fin: and?

Munch: Well, you are not really supposed to wander in a park at night!

Fin: Yeah, that's why our guy dropped the body there, because there is no one!

Munch: No! You don't understand!

Cragen opened the door.

Cragen: Everybody comes now!

The four guys followed the Captain, in front of the display screen, where Dan and Olivia were waiting.

Elliot: You found something?

Dan: Not us.

Cragen: I received a call.

Elliot: A second vic?

Cragen: Yep…

Ted: Already? Where?

Cragen: Container yard.

Dan: Don't tell me, in a container, Spanish apparently.

Cragen: Yes…

Dan: Naked, no papers except in her mouth with #2 written on it.

Cragen: My team will be "happy" to show you where it is.

He gave a piece of paper to Elliot.

Munch: Captain, I may be considered as crazy, but can I bring an idea?

Cragen: Sure!

Munch: What if the guy was living in a cliché life?

Olivia: Meaning?

Munch: Meaning a park is not a place where you wander at night except when you're with your lover, and a container is not really the place to live in.

Ted: Sorry…I don't understand….

Fin: It's normal, Munch always has ideas you have to get used to and not to listen to much otherwise you'll go as crazy as he is….

Munch: can you let me talk please?

Olivia: Oh! I see! According to a sick mind living in a cliché, a black female can't be wandering in a park at night alone, and a Spanish woman has nothing to do in a container….

Munch: Got it, Beauty!

The other guys frowned.

Olivia: Yeah, they were in the wrong place at wrong moment.

Munch: Yep!

Dan: Oh Wow! This comes from far!

Ted: But possible!

Olivia: Ok, could be a good theory, the question is, how does he choose his victims?

Cragen: A question Huang will have to work on… let's go to the crime scene!

Munch: I'll stay here to discuss that with him.

Fin: What? You're a volunteer to discuss with a shrink?

Munch: Not for me!

Cragen: We don't need that much of cops there anyway. Fin, you'll stay with Munch.

Ted, Dan, Olivia and Elliot headed to the parking lot to take the sedan.

In the car, Ted and Dan sat in the back.

Ted: So, what's new from your side?

Olivia: Nothing. But maybe with the idea of John we'll find something.

Dan: Elliot just learnt Olivia's boyfriend name!

Ted: Oh! Now I understand!

Olivia: Oh please! I feel like I am surrounded by ten years old boys. Not even ten...maybe five!

Dan: Now you understand what?

Elliot looked at Ted through the inside mirror. A sent him a glance saying not to add a word.

Ted: Nothing…let's give some space to Olivia!

Olivia: Thank you!

Ted: But you know, I'd be happy if you join us for our housewarming, I bet Amber will love you! And of course bring your boyfriend, you'll have a romantic week end in Boston, nice town, and a barbecue party on a lovely sunny Saturday!

Olivia: Wow wow wow….

Ted: What! Don't you want to have a romantic week end with your boyfriend?

Olivia: Yes I do, but…

Ted: Deal! You'll come, you can't say no to a pregnant woman.

Olivia turned to Ted

Olivia: You're not pregnant!

Ted: My wife is, and it is our first kid, so hormones have the same effect on me, I'm very sensitive!

Olivia laughed.

Olivia: Oh, yeah I can see that, I guess you gained weight as well, huh?

Dan laughed.

Dan: One point for Olivia!

Ted: Yeah! One point for Olivia so you owe me one! You come, period.

Elliot stopped near a delimited yellow beribboned area.

They all exited the car and Ted quickly grabbed Elliot's arm.

Ted: You can thank me later.

Elliot: For what?

Ted: You'll meet Olivia's boyfriend!

Elliot: And I should thank you for that?

Ted: Well…..don't you want to know who he is?

Elliot: Let's focus on the case, will you?

Ted looked at his friend walking to the container. Something was wrong with him, he could feel the tension between Olivia and his friend. It reminded him of Amber and him, few years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Short Chapter, sorry !

Thank you to ElandLiv12123 for the review!

I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Elliot walked to a policeman.

Elliot: What do we've got ?

Policeman: Young Spanish woman, apparently raped and beaten. No ID. Only a paper in her mouth: "#2".

Elliot: Okay. The forensic is on her way. Who found the body?

Policeman: The carrier, Wilson Kendall, over there.

Elliot: Any other witness?

Policeman: I don't think so!

Elliot: Okay, thanks.

He walked then to Kendall, followed by Olivia and Ted.

Dan walked around the container.

Elliot: Wilson Kendall?

W: Yes.

E: NYPD, Elliot Stabler, my partner Olivia Benson, and Theodore Finley, Boston PD. Tell us what you saw.

W: I just needed to take the container, drive it to the wharf. I saw the door was opened so I went to close it, and … I saw her. God, who can do that? And why a container?

Ted: That's what we have to find. What can you tell us about the container. Why should you take it to the wharf?

W: Because we need to regroup all empty containers to clean them before new cargo would fill them.

Olivia: When did you receive the order to do that?

W: I don't. It's a habit. Every night I have to take all empty containers otherwise it would be a mess around here.

Olivia: Who ca have access to the schedule?

W: Everybody working in the company.

T: Or someone who can access your system.

W: Yes, but for that this person would need a password.

T: So everything is secured?

W: Yes, otherwise everybody could change the schedule, and the teams would be lost!

Olivia: Who can access to the schedule?

W: My boss, and some other team leaders. I can tell them to call you tomorrow morning.

T: That would be great thanks.

E: Can you ask them to call us tomorrow morning?

Elliot held him his card.

The detectives and Wilson looked at him.

Olivia: It's just what he said.

Elliot: Good, then.

He took his card back in his pocket and walked into Dan's direction.

Olivia: Okay, thank you Mr Kendall, here is my number, please give it to your colleagues and boss.

W: Sure!

Olivia and Ted walked back to the container. Ted saw his partner talking to someone else, showing the container. He went to him. Olivia saw her partner facing the sea, apparently lost in his thoughts.

Olivia: El, what's going on?

Elliot: Excuse me?

Olivia: What's going on? You seem to be confused.

Elliot: I'm ok. I just need some sleep.

Olivia: Then go back home! We're enough to work on the case, take some days off!

Elliot: No…I'm fine….I just a nap back at precinct. I'll be fine. Don't worry.

Olivia: Okay….

Melinda just arrived and she went to her to ask her questions.

Elliot looked at her walking away.

_No, I don't want to go back home. I want to stay as close as I can to you. I want to know more. What's with this Victor guy? Why did you tell me his name is all I have to know so far? Is it serious? Why am I worried it could be serious? _

He saw her push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_God, she's so beautiful! _

"Stabler!"

Elliot looked into the direction from which he heard his name being called.

Ted signed him to come.

Elliot: What?

Ted: Seriously guy, what's going on between Olivia and you?

Elliot: Is this why you asked me to come?

Ted: No, but I saw you lost in your thoughts and you were staring at her. So?

Elliot: So….I don't know. And I don't want to know.

Ted: So you already know but you're afraid of saying it out loud.

Elliot: Why did you call me?

Ted: Avoiding the subject, again….you'll have to do something to change the situation or you'll be crazy soon. What will you do when she will tell you she said yes to his proposal?

Elliot felt his heart exploding inside his chest.

Elliot: He proposed her?

Ted: I don't know but you turned white pale. Wake up buddy! 

Elliot looked back at Olivia and his gaze turned to her left hand. No ring. _Good. So she hasn't said yes to a potential proposal. Otherwise she would have worn the ring….or maybe she doesn't wear it and it is in her drawer, because she is not ready to tell us yet. How could I figure that out? "Hey Liv…I was wondering….if someone would propose you and if you said yes, will you wear your ring at work?" Yes, sure….I can't ask this like that. _

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ted: Come on, we can leave. Forensics will come back to us with pictures in few minutes. What about a breakfast?

Elliot: Yeah…yeah, why not.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with a new chapter. Again I apologize if it's not well written, English is my mother tongue and I'm more into writing ideas than "novels" … so…. However, I like constructive criticism so … R&R ! Thank youuuu !

The detectives left the new crime scene to head on a coffee shop.  
While Dan and Ted were debating about the best coffee ever, Olivia looked at his partner. He seemed to be tired. But not only tired. Something else. She couldn't guess what was going on. As he was waiting for his coffee in the line she came close to him.  
Olivia: El? What's wrong?  
Elliot: What?  
Olivia: What's wrong?  
Elliot: Told ya. I'm tired, he replied on a cold tone.  
Olivia: Okay.  
She went to the table, and sat next to Dan.  
Ted: Olivia...Bolivia or Columbia?  
Olivia: What for?  
Dan: Best coffee  
Olivia: Ethiopia!  
Elliot joined them.  
Dan: Elliot, best coffee in the world?  
Elliot: Any with caffeine...  
Ted: Okay, you're depressing...

After a long and passionate debate that really amused Olivia, they all came back to precinct, with hot coffees and muffins for their colleagues.

Huang had worked on the profile of the perp, and according to him, they had to look for a male, with a big lack of self confidence, maniac. He couldn't figure out if this male was Caucasian or else. 

After a really unpleasant comment Elliot apologized and went to the crib, to rest a little. He needed to sleep. And think. Olivia. Victor. Both names sound nice together...what age was he to decide if matching names could settle a couple? He definitely needed to meet this Victor guy. Usually Olivia after saying the name of the boyfriend would add his job and how long they have been dating. No word, this time. This time...this time it sounded more serious. He could tell. He didn't why but he could tell. He fell asleep with these thoughts.  
"Elliot, can I ask you a favor?  
- Sure, beauty!  
- You know I don't have a dad, and even if Cragen is kind of figure of Dad to me, I'd be honored if you could go down the aisle with me, tomorrow.  
- Tomorrow? Down the aisle?  
- Yeah, Elliot, you know! I told you I was going to marry Victor and I don't want to walk alone down the aisle!"  
Elliot felt something on his arm. She was touching him. She was smiling at him, happy as he never saw her before and she was touching his arm. He took his hand and pushed her away. He was so mad. How could she?  
"HOW DARE YOU?, he yelled.  
- ELLIOT!"  
This time he jumped, and woke up. His breathe was short, and his heart was racing. 

"Elliot! You okay?"  
He turned his head at the sound of his partner's voice.  
- Yeah!  
- You yelled at me!  
- Oh really?  
- You said "How dare you", and you pushed my hand. You sure everything's fine?  
He sat.  
- yeah, yeah...Liv I'm sorry, a strange bad dream I guess. What's up?  
- Dan's a genius. He watched the security video tapes of the container yard and caught a face. Nothing in the police database, but we compared with the list of employees.  
- Picked a name?  
- Yep, new recruited temporary worker, Anton Graves.  
- Okay, meet you downstairs.

She closed the door behind her.

Elliot breathed heavily. He needed to calm down. It was just a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare actually. No, he definitely could not let Olivia marry Victor. He would never survive it. Tonight, once at home, he would meet his daughter's boyfriend.  
He knew he had to make up his mind about Olivia. Try to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't be happy for his daughter and in the same time break his marriage. He had to be sure first. And wait.  
Yes, that's it, he would wait. Until when?

Dan actually did a good job. The four Detectives had been to the sea shipping company and after a long talk with the human resources officer they could get the address of Anton Graves. They drove to his place to find a crappy house, but no one's inside. They talked to the neighbors who said they didn't really care about Anton, and that he probably would have gone to work. They called the police station to plan a survey.

As they came back and proceeded with reports Cragen came to them.

Cragen: You know… if Graves shows his face the cops in front of his door will bring him here and you'll be able to interview tomorrow. So everybody home, now, and come back tomorrow refreshed.

Elliot was the first to stand up.

Elliot: Okay Sir, thanks and see you tomorrow!

He grabbed his jacket and literally run through the doors. Olivia looked at him flying away. She was speechless.

Dan: Wow!

Ted: Apparently he's really in a hurry to come back home!

Dan: Well, his eldest daughter wants him to meet her boyfriend so …

Ted: Oh! I see! "Let's go interviewing the guy who thinks he's good enough for my daughter!"

Dan: Exactly!

Olivia stood up and followed the other ones.

On her way back home she called Victor.

One ring. Two rings.

Victor: Hey honey!

Olivia: Hi! Can I talk to you?

Victor: Sure! My last meeting of the day just ended.

Olivia: I'm on my way home.

Victor: Interesting!

Olivia smiled.

Olivia: Do you want to come over?

Victor: Sure! Let me time to go back home for shower and then I'll be at your place. Do you want me to grab something to eat on the way?

Olivia: I'll do it, don't worry! What do you want?

Victor: I don't mind! Just buy what you want.

She hung up and opened the door of her flat. She went directly to her bedroom, took her clothes off and turned the water on in the bathroom. She opened her closet and grabbed new clothes. She went then under a hot shower and rubbed her face. It had been a long day. She had met new people, nice and smart Detectives. Dan. Elliot's friend. She knew she had to go to this housewarming. She hoped Victor would agree to go there next week end. Would she tell him that Elliot would be there as well? With his wife of course. What if Victor wouldn't join? She definitely couldn't go alone. And see Elliot and Kathy. Together. With a bright smile on their faces. No…she couldn't.

She took her time to wash and dry her hair. She dressed casually and ordered Chinese.

She had received all the small boxes of food as she heard her door bell. She opened to Victor.

Olivia felt something in her stomach as she opened the door.

Olivia: Hey!

Victor looked at her and took time before smiling back.

Victor: Hey!

Olivia: Come in!

She turned her back and breathed heavily.

Olivia: I ordered Chinese.

Victor: Good choice!

He helped her settle the table.

Olivia: Victor….I want to ask you something. Don't feel obliged to say yes, it's just….I couldn't really say no but if you don't want, that's ok, I understand.

Victor: Okay, tell me what it is first….

They sat.

Olivia: Well, in our current case we work with Detectives from Boston. One of them is an old friend of Elliot and he's doing a housewarming next week end. The guy is nice and he wants me to meet his wife and come to the housewarming. It could be a nice week end, out of New York, what do you think?

Victor: So that means Elliot will be there too?

Olivia: Yes, he will, we will come with his wife.

Victor: Olivia…

Olivia: Okay, no worries, I just thought it could be nice spending the week end just the two of us, out of town and as I am invited….

Victor: Can you let me finish? I didn't say I don't want to go. I wonder if you could handle me and Elliot in the same place.

Olivia stopped eating, she swallowed, and looked at her boyfriend.

Olivia: The real question is if you can handle meeting my partner after what happened.

Victor: Yes. I'll be able to evaluate the situation.

Olivia: Evaluate?

Victor: Yes…Olivia, we are not young anymore and I don't really have time to wait for a woman who doesn't know what she feels.

Olivia opened her mouth. She felt her heart exploding.

Victor: Let me explain, I didn't say it right. I mean. I love you, I do. I like spending time with you, chatting with you, and many other things. But you know and I know that you have feelings for Elliot. So, or I can turn you out of him, or it is a lost cause and I will have to move on with my life. To know that, I need to meet him. I need to see you with him. That may sound weird, but …

Olivia: No, that's logical….rational actually...which is normal for a scientist…

Victor smiled.

Victor: So…Elliot and I in the same room?

Olivia: Well, like you said, it will be a way of knowing.

Victor: Great!

She smiled at him and they finished their plates while talking of his job.

Meanwhile at Stabler's house….

"Ian, you're wrong! The pan was too old!

Ian: What? Dare to say it looking at me in the eyes….I'm waiting for you Maureen! Dare to say it!

Maureen bit her lip and laughed.

Ian: I told you….She can't cook pancakes!

Kathy: What a shame! Maureen!

Maureen: Okay! Well, maybe I can't cook pancakes, but at least I don't go for the Dodgers!

Elliot: Whaaat?

Ian: Okay, okay, I know…I should go for the Mets or the Yankees…but…my grand father was working as a doctor for the Dodgers….so…

Elliot: Dodgers from father to son….

Ian: That's it!

Kathy: Doctor for the Dodgers?

Ian: Yes… my entire world as a kid has been surrounded with Dodgers.

Elliot: Poor guy…thank God you're in New York…

Ian: Sounds like a rehab….

Elliot: Yep! Anyone for the last piece of cake?

Kathy: I'll do coffee…

Elliot. Don't move, I'll do it. You did a lot already.

He stood up and went to the kitchen. Maureen followed him and closed the kitchen behind them.

Maureen: Hey Dad!

Elliot: Come here!

He hugged her.

Elliot: I'm proud of you, you know that?

Maureen: I know.

Elliot: He seems to be a good guy.

Maureen: He is. I wanted you to meet him, I met his family last week end, but I want, we want to tell our families that we won't rush things. We just want to make the situation clear for one another. I can talk of my boyfriend in front of you now without worries…

Elliot: Yep! Just don't ruin your youth... take your time.

Maureen: Don't worry!

Elliot: Good.

Maureen: Dad….what's wrong?

Elliot: What are you talking about?

Maureen: Poker face

Elliot: What?

Maureen: I know there is something wrong, I can feel it but I just don't know if it is about work or if there is a problem with mum.

Elliot: Maureen…

Maureen: Dad, I'm not a young girl anymore, I'm a woman, who is worried about her father. Not that I'm worried about my parents getting separated, I'm worried about you! So?

Elliot: It's not the right moment.

Maureen: Why? Because I'm here smiling happily with my boyfriend, and you don't want to tell me that there is a problem with mum?

Elliot looked at his daughter and took two seconds before answering:

Elliot: Wow! Now you scare me, that's exactly what I think.

Maureen: So there is a problem with mum?

Elliot: Yes…No…actually…No…I just don't know…

Maureen: Ok, spit the words altogether, I'll clean it up after.

Elliot looked at his daughter and took a deep breathe.

Elliot: Olivia…..has a boyfriend…and….I don't know why but I'm not really comfortable with this idea.

Maureen: You fear she may marry him?

Elliot: Yes… Which is ridiculous because I want her to be happy.

Maureen: But not without you

Elliot: That's the ridiculous thing. I'm married. And happy, so why can't I let it go?

Maureen: Dad, you sure you're happy? You're married, yes, with five marvelous kids, yes, you have been through a lot of things with mum, yes, and you stayed together, yes…but does it make you really happy?

Elliot: Maureen….I … I had to come home, it's where I belong…your mother is my world, she is all I have ever known as a man. She loves me and I love her.

Maureen: Yes, but are you still _in love_? Of course you love her, she's the mother of your kids, and you have a long history together. What do you think when you look at Olivia?

Elliot: Okay, this talk has gone too far already, stop. I can't talk about that with you.

Maureen: The problem is you can't even talk about that with yourself. And as long as you won't work on that, you'll stay in the dark. Of course sometimes opening eyes are painful, but sometimes it's better than staying all your life in the dark.

Elliot: Okay this talk is officially over. Grab the sugar and the cups, coffee's ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to lukenpeyton4ever for the review! I hope you and daisydadog, and other readers will like this chapter!

Few hours later, Elliot was sitting on a couch, talking with Ian, Maureen and Kathy.

Olivia was in bed, wrapped in Victor's arms. She couldn't have sex with him. Again.

Her mobile rang.

"Benson! … okay, I call Elliot and we meet you there. Alright!"

She hung up and turned to Victor.

Victor: Okay, then see you later!

Olivia: You can sleep here of you want.

Victor: I know. But no. I prefer coming back home. Be careful!

He kissed her on the lips and got up. She dialed Elliot's number.

Olivia: El, it's me…Graves showed up. They're bringing him back to the precinct.

Okay, see ya!

His mobile rang. Kathy looked at him. Elliot read "Liv" on the screen.

Elliot: Sorry, I have to take this call.

He stood up.

Elliot: What's up?...Okay then meet you there!

Elliot: I am sorry, I have to go.

Ian: at midnight?

Elliot: Yes…the perps never wait!

Ian: Caught a bad guy?

Elliot: I think so, let's see if he will confess! It was a pleasure to meet you.

Ian: So was for me. Meet you again later?

Elliot. Sure!

He went to Kathy and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Elliot: I'll call you.

He kissed his daughter and left.

At the precinct, Dan, Ted, Munch and Fin were looking through a window as Elliot and Olivia came in.

Olivia: Everybody's already there?

Dan: Yep, we had diner altogether and went to a bar after when we received a call.

Olivia: So…Anton Graves…. Who's going to interview him?

Munch: Huang said that he can't stand things or persons not to be in the right place, where they logically belong to. So…maybe if you can wear a dress, and acting like a woman and not a cop maybe could provoke him, don't you think?

Olivia: I don't know….

Dan: Actually it's not a bad idea. Why do you hesitate?

Olivia: I…well actually I don't have a thing to say against this idea, it's just….okay, let's try it if it's okay for everyone.

Olivia found a dress to wear in her closet and did her make up and hair. She breathed heavily in front of the mirror. She spoke to herself:

"You can do it, you can do it, you can do it"

She came back upstairs and went to the interview room. The guys were waiting for her.

Dan: Wow! Gorgeous! Now give us the woman Olivia and not the cop Benson, okay?

Olivia: I'll do my best!

She avoided Elliot's gaze, let her hand on the door handle, closed her eyes for a second, and opened the door.

Olivia: Mister….Graves, that's right?

Graves looked at her for few seconds before answering:

Graves: Yes, Anton Graves.

Olivia smiled at him.

Olivia: Good!

She took a chair and sat on it, far from the table so that he could see her legs. She crossed her legs and opened a file that she let on her thighs.

She was pretending reading the file as he looked at her. He smiled and even licked a bit of his lips.

Graves: And you're?

Olivia looked at him

Olivia: Oh! Sorry!

She stood up and her file felt down. She went to him for a handshake.

Olivia: Detective Olivia Benson.

He took her hand but couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind the window Dan and Ted laughed.

Dan: She's good!

Olivia: Sorry, I didn't really sleep last night, and I'm a little bit confused this morning.

Graves helped her picking up the papers from the floor. He saw the pictures of the victims. He looked at them. Olivia cleared her throat.

Olivia: If you may seat, please…

Graves: Sure!

She sat back at her chair but this time she went closer to the table to spread the pictures on it. She straightened up on the chair Graves was now looking at her breast.

Olivia: Mr Graves, we asked you to come….

Graves: Well, actually I was not asked to come.

Olivia looked at him.

Graves: Sorry to interrupt, I needed to correct that.

Olivia: So, you're here because we need to hear some things from you.

Graves: Who's that "we"?

Olivia: My…boss, my team…

Graves: Oh! So you do what your boss and your team want you to do?

Olivia: Well, I'm a cop, so I'm a part of the team yes!

Graves: Oh! I see! Have you ever dream of being a cop?

Olivia: Why are you asking me this?

Graves: Because you seem to be a smart woman, and you're beautiful, don't you think you'd better do something else?

Olivia: Such as?

Graves: I…don't know! What do you like to do?

Olivia: I'm the one who's asking questions here…what do _you_ like to do?

Graves: I asked first!

Olivia: Photography.

Graves: Another male job! Are you a male under your extraordinary body?

Olivia: No, I'm not!

Graves: So why? I don't understand?

Olivia: so for you I don't belong here?

Graves: No you don't!

Olivia spread all the pictures on the table.

Olivia: Like these women?

Graves: What are you talking about?

Olivia: Amber…and the others…they didn't fit in the picture, did they?

Graves was now mad and yelled at Olivia:

Graves: HOW DARE YOU TO ASK ME THIS! YOU HAVE NOOO RIGHT!

Elliot opened the door.

Olivia: I got it, thanks!

Elliot: You sure, otherwise, I can….

Olivia: GET OUT!

He slammed the door behind him.

Dan: What was that?

Elliot: She showed Graves she can control me, and I'm sure he hates that.

Dan: And you came with this idea…like that?

Elliot: Yep…

Ted: And she understood right away?

Elliot: Yep…we've been partners for more than eleven years now. I know how she thinks, and vice versa.

Ted: I'm impressed….buddy we have to work on that!

Dan: I'll never work with you for eleven years trust me!

Olivia: So, Graves….why can't I ask you this?

Graves: You have no legitimacy!

Olivia came closer to him and sat on the table next to him. She leaned to him to have her face close to hers. She whispered:

Olivia: Why….because I'm a woman? And women shouldn't be cops?

Graves' face turned red. He yelled at her once more but she didn't move.

Graves: WOMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE HOUSE AND BE THERE TO WELCOME THEIR HUSBAND WHEN HE COMES HOME!

Olivia: Oh so Amber and all other women you see on these pictures were not meant to be there when you saw them?

Graves: NOOO!

Olivia leaned her head once more.

Olivia: "No" what?

Graves: THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE!

Olivia: So you killed all of them to re balance the universe?

Graves: YES! I DID IT! I SHOULD DO IT!

Olivia jumped back on her feet.

Olivia: Thanks! That's all I need to know!

She left the room under insults of Graves.

Cragen: Good job!

Olivia: Thanks! To be honest I didn't really expect him to confess so quickly!

Dan: That's because you're not a man, did you look at yourself in the mirror?

Olivia didn't add a word.

Cragen: Okay, I think Fin it's your turn to enter and play with him. Get us confessions on paper!

Fin: Sure!

Fin entered the room with another file, and held a bloc of paper and a pen to Graves.

Fin: Now, write it!

Graves: What are you doing here? Who are you? Where is Olivia?

Fin: It's Detective Benson, she had more important thing to do, and I'm a cop too, O-DA-FIN-TU-TU-O-LA and I want you to write why you killed all these women. We need to understand and we need these explanations on papers. Maybe one day you'll be published, so now do your best in writing!


	8. Chapter 8

A HUGE THENK YOU to lukeandpeyton4ever for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well.

Thanks as well to jennylyne, bcbabe and daisydadog for story alerts!

Here is a new chapter, tell me what you think!

Graves took the pen Fin was giving to him. He started writing and the whole team sighed in relief. Another case was closed, and this time thanks to the cooperation between two different police stations.

They all had paperwork to fill in before having days off. Cragen heard that Dan had invited Elliot and Olivia over for his housewarming so he decided to ask Munch and Fin to be on duty for this week end. Munch had agreed after asking Olivia for a souvenir from Boston.

**Olivia's flat**

Olivia came back home and started to pack. She and Victor had to leave early in the morning and she didn't want to forget a thing. She put different clothes in a bag and Victor mocked her.

Victor: You told me we would stay there for a week end, not a whole week, didn't you?

Olivia smiled at his statement.

Olivia: Yes, honey, but as I really don't know what weather we'll have or what we'll do I'd prefer to be …. prepared!

Victor helped her packing and after a quick dinner they both went to bed. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheeks. He didn't want to push her tonight, especially with the week end coming on. He knew this week end would be decisive for their relationship. He hoped Olivia could go over Elliot and that he could be more intimate with her. Not only on a physical basis, but also he wanted her for himself only. He didn't want to share her with Elliot. She was working with him and then spending with him during working hours was fine to him. But once she would be out of work she would be his only.

She couldn't fall asleep immediately. She was afraid of this week end. But she had to be clear with Victor, and she had to be clear to herself as well, to move on. It was 2 am when she finally closed her eyes for few hours.

**Elliot's house**

Elliot was finishing packing while Kathy was sitting on the bed.

Kathy: You know El, I don't know if I'll come.

Elliot stopped.

Elliot: What? Why? Dan will kill me if you don't come!

Kathy: I'm sure he can understand I have to run a house!

Elliot: Kath, you don't, all our kids are old enough now to stay alone, and it will be good to spend a week end out of New York, with Eli! He has never been to Boston yet!

Kathy: Maybe but he won't remember a thing!

Elliot: Kathy; what is the real reason?

Kathy: I ask you the same question, why do you want me to be there?

Elliot: Because you're my wife, and that an old friend invited us over! It will be a refreshing week end!

Kathy: I hope so.

The next morning, at the airport, Elliot was checking his watch every 5 minutes and was looking around.

Kathy: Elliot? What's going on?

Elliot : Well….mmmh… Olivia was supposed to meet us at the airport.

Kathy : Wait … Olivia's coming too ?

Elliot: Yes, with her boyfriend. I can't see them. I call Olivia.

He took his mobile out of his pocket. Kathy put her hand on it, to stop him.

Kathy: Okay, I ask you once more then … why did you ask me to come with you?

"Passengers to Boston are asked to board"

Elliot didn't answer. They both went into the plane and sat.

Elliot: Kath… I can assure you I really wanted you to come with me.

Kathy: Did you already meet her boyfriend?

Elliot: No.

Kathy: So you needed me by your side just in case?

Elliot: In case of what?

Kathy: You know … so that you won't be alone facing Olivia and his boyfriend!

Elliot: What? I won't answer that.

Few hours later another couple arrived at the airport. They were late but had already called the airline to catch the next plane.

Victor: I'm sorry honey, really I am.

Olivia: No worries, as long as we can catch the next one.

Victor: I should have looked twice. I was so sure the flight was at 11 am!

Olivia: Well, actually we'll catch the plane of 11 am so you were not that wrong!

Victor: I'm glad you take it this way. I hope you don't think I tried to delay our departure.

Olivia: No, I don't.

Victor: Good.

They presented their IDs to the counter and entered the plane.

Few hours later, Olivia and Victor arrived finally at Dan and Amber's house. They saw cars parked in the alley and entered the garden.

Olivia was looking for Dan.

"Let me guess, Olivia?

Olivia: Yes!

Amber: Nice to meet you! I'm Amber. Welcome to our house !

Olivia: Thank you very much, Victor, my boyfriend. By the way, congratulations!

Amber: Oh thank you! Nice to meet you Victor. Follow me, Dan is waiting for you!

They walked together. Olivia took Victor's hand firmly. He release dit and put his arm around her waist, making her feeling she was his. They followed Amber to meet Dan. Elliot was bringing a glass of wine to Kathy when he saw a familiar form moving. He stopped and looked. Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. He had already seen her in dress, especially for Police events, but she looked so beautiful in a simple summer dress. Her dress was revealing her curves and how such a feminine gorgeous woman she was.

Then he saw him. He saw his arm around her waist. Tall, dark hair, looked like he was used to do sport.

He swallowed hard as he saw them, smiling happily to Dan. Victor said something that made Dan to laugh and Olivia smiled at him. She seemed to be proud of him, and comfortable around him. His heart broke. He fell something on his arm.

Kathy: Elliot?

Elliot: Sorry…yes?

Kathy: Instead of staring at them, why don't we go to say hi?

Elliot: Sure!

Elliot felt like a robot talking towards them. His legs were moving, but he was trapped in his mind and his heart, like his nightmare had become reality.

Dan: Hey! Look who's here!

Olivia turned her head to see Kathy and Elliot coming. She looked at Elliot but he avoided her gaze. He took Eli from Kathy's arms.

Kathy: Hello Olivia, how are you?

Olivia: Hi Kathy, I'm fine thank you. Victor, my boyfriend.

Kathy held her hand to him.

Kathy: Nice to meet you!

Victor: Nice to meet you too!

Victor turned to Elliot.

Victor: Elliot, I guess?

Elliot: Exactly.

Elliot and Victor shook their hands under the eyes of Olivia.

Kathy: So apparently you were supposed to meet us at the airport, right?

Victor: Yes, my bad. I thought we had to take the plane at 11am and not 9 am….

Olivia: So we did. We took the one of 11 am.

Victor looked at Olivia and put a strand of her hair behind her cheek. She smiled at him once more. For Elliot it was unbearable. Eli moved a little in his arms and he took this as an excuse to walk away, pretending the boy needed to move.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot walked away, leaving Kathy, Amber, Dan, Victor and Olivia talk.

He let Eli get down from his arms and walk alone. He was watching his son put his small feet in the grass and looked back to the group. He could see Kathy talking. She asked something to Olivia who smiled and took Victor's hand. She was probably asking how long they have been together. Yeah. How long Olivia? Is it serious? Clearly. Otherwise she would have never come with him. He felt his son grabbing his leg, asking for coming back to his arms.

Elliot: Hey buddy, you need to exercise, you can't stay that long on daddy's arms! Come with me! He took his little hand and walked away. He didn't want to see more.

Olivia: How are the kids?

Kathy: Well, Maureen's heart taken, she definitely seems to fly on clouds.

Olivia. I heard that, but Elliot didn't say anything about the guy.

Kathy: I think he liked him. At least he didn't show anything against him. Kathleen is up and down, like usual, and Richard and Elizabeth are doing well.

Victor: You have 5 kids?

Kathy: Yes!

Victor: Wow! Congratulations! I know I want kids, but five! Liv honey, tell me we don't want five kids!

Olivia: Nope!

Victor: Great!

Olivia saw Elliot from further coming back with Eli. He looked at her, she felt it and for some reason she didn't feel comfortable.

Kathy: So that means you plan to have kids together?

Olivia: Huuuh…we haven't discussed seriously about that yet.

Kathy: I beg your pardon but what are you waiting for?

Kathy knew if Olivia decided to have a child with Victor that would mean she would never lose Elliot. At least she wanted to believe in that.

Amber: Oh my God, I'm such a bad host, I think you would like something to drink?

Victor: Why not?

Amber: Follow me!

Dan: I have to see other guests, would you excuse me?

Olivia: Sure!

Kathy left them and looked for Elliot. Olivia and Victor followed Amber.

Dan went straight to Elliot.

Dan: Elliot? What's going on? You don't want to know more about this Victor guy?

Elliot: Nope, and drop the subject, thanks.

Dan: Why? You don't like the idea of Olivia have a serious boyfriend, do you?

Kathy: Hey boys! How is my little Eli?

Elliot put Eli in Kathy's arms.

Elliot: He's lazy! He needs to exercise more!

Kathy: Okay! Eli, heard what your daddy said? Come with mommy, we'll walk over there!

She walked away.

Elliot: Dan, I really don't want to talk about that.

Dan: You have to.

Elliot: Why?

Dan: At least, talk to me, I'm a friend, and you can't talk about that with Kathy. Otherwise your marriage is over.

Elliot: Well, we cannot really talk about a marriage anymore. It's more a life partnership.

Dan: What about Olivia?

Elliot: Dan!

Dan: Man you have to wake up, and make up your mind! Simple question: do you love her, or not?

Elliot took few seconds before answering in a breathe:

Elliot: I do.

Dan: As a partner?

Elliot: As a partner.

Dan: As a friend?

Elliot: As a friend.

Dan: As a man who has feelings for a woman?

Elliot said nothing. He rubbed his face with his hands.

Dan: Say it out loud, and if it sounds weird, that means you really care about her, but that's all. If it sounds normal, or deep, then you'll have to face your feelings.

Elliot: I do love Olivia.

Dan: So?

Elliot breathed deeply: I'm in a mess!

Dan: Look, she's over there and alone. Go and tell her.

Elliot: What? Are you crazy?

Dan: It's now or never. Victor will stick to her after, and until they'll come back to NY and don't tell me you'll talk to her back in NY.

Elliot felt his hearting pounding. He breathed once more and his friend tapped his shoulder gently.

Dan: Go, and be a man. Face it.

He left Elliot alone in his thoughts, he was looking at Olivia. She was so gorgeous in her dress. She was sitting on a bench, looking away and smiling at a nice scene she was looking at. Elliot walked towards her.

E: Liv, you have a sec?

O: Sure! Sit down! Eli's so cute! How's he?

E: He's fine!

O: So? What's up?

E: Liv, you no I'm really tactful, or at ease to speak.

O: I know. What's going on?

E: Liv….are you happy with Victor? I mean….will you marry him?

O: He hasn't proposed yet!

E: Okay.

Olivia felt it was a crucial, important but hard moment.

O: Why?

E: Just to know.

O: Elliot?

Elliot stood up.

Elliot: I…I can't Liv, I'm sorry, I tried but I can't!

Olivia: You cannot what?

Elliot: … See you with….Victor.

Olivia stood up and came closer.

O: What are you talking about?...No you know what? Don't answer. Whatever your answer will be, I don't ant to hear it!

E: Why?

Olivia felt her heart explode and she breathed deeply to avoid yelling.

O: Because….because Elliot, I've already suffered too much and I don't want to suffer anymore. I'm good with Victor, I feel good, I feel loved, I feel like a woman who has someone in her life who loves her, and I love him too. I'm waiting for him to propose, I want to have kids with him!

Elliot couldn't stand this anymore.

E: FINE! So go back to him! He must be waiting for you!

O: Yes, he probably is, and you have no idea of how it feels to me! I have finally met someone….

E: Why are you still here? Go to the love of your life!

Olivia stood speechless.

Elliot's eyes were now red. He whispered:

E: I've lost you! I'm such an idiot! I've lost you!

O: Elliot…..I….I can't wait for you to leave your wife, because you'll never do. We're partners, we work together, and that's what we do, that's a stable field for me. We're partners. I … I can't wait for more from you, I can't anymore. I have already suffered too much and I need to move on with my life.

She left him and walked back to the main garden.

Elliot: I've lost you, Olivia, I love you so much, I've lost you.


End file.
